


Dude, Don't Stop

by hablikseesthestars



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kind of, that voice tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hablikseesthestars/pseuds/hablikseesthestars
Summary: Mark went into this game expecting it to be like any other Let’s Play. But he just couldn’t stop being bad, and the game had something to say about that.tl;dr - The game is alive and it’s horny.





	1. Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve stayed away from this fandom for so long, but then I saw this monster of an upload and I swear to god the story typed itself I had absolutely nothing to do with it and that will definitely hold up in court.

Swinging his arms a couple times back and forth and then rolling his neck around to loosen up his stiff muscles, Mark readied himself for…what was this game again? Oh yeah, ‘Don’t Stop’. He frowned at the computer screen. Kind of a sexual name for a game that was supposed to be, like, funny or whatever.

He closed his eyes, trying to stop his mental flood of C-grade jokes. _Save it for the recording, Markimoo, this stuff is comedy gold. GOLD I SAY!_

God, even in his brain he was just shouting nonsense into an empty void. Might as well get it on tape.

With practiced efficiency, he checked his mic, his lights, his camera, and then just to be sure everything all over again one more time. He took a deep swig of something green and energizing that probably wasn’t healthy but like, Mark has seen himself in a mirror and he’s pretty sure he’ll be okay. Hopefully. Should he stop drinking so many energy drinks? I mean there’s definitely some kinda caffeine in there, at the very least he should cut back so he can-

Nope! Gotta record! Gotta focus! Gotta stay loose! Gotta press all those buttons to get everything started and-

“Hello? Player? Can you hear me? Okay, try changing the volume. It’s really important that you hear me.”

Mark was a little thrown off. He hadn’t even had time to do his trademark intro! Usually there was like a start screen with some kind of danceable background music for him to jam to, but never let it be said that Mark Fischbach didn’t know how to roll with the punches. Ever the consummate professional, he did as a good YouTube gamer should always do and blindly responded to whatever his computer was saying to him.

“Okay…alright…”

“One-two, one-two, mic check-”

“Hello?”

“All set? You can hear me now?”

“Yes!”

Wow, this was some great writing. Mark felt like he was really interacting with someone, instead of the usual clunky exposition paragraphs he had to wade through in so many of these let’s plays. The voice in the game continued yammering on in a man’s upbeat, British accent, and Mark glibly responded in kind until finally there was time to pause and introduce the video. This game was gonna be great for views. People loved when he was a) sassy b) didn’t do what he was told and c) worked some kind of sexual innuendo into the mix. What a perfect trifecta.

“Hello there!”

Wow, had the voice gotten a little deeper? And huskier? Huh, maybe the voice actor had a cold when he was recording this part.

“Hi!” Mark said back to the disembodied voice.

“Thank you for playing with me today. I’m so excited to be speaking with you.”

“Kay.”

“I need you to listen to me very carefully, player.”

Okay the voice was definitely deeper. And were his headphones vibrating?? This game was _naughty!_

The deep voice rumbled on. “I need you to do whatever I ask of you. Follow my instructions, and all will be fine.”

“Mhm, yeah, you got it bud.”

“Now press the start button and begin the game.”

Oooo-hoo-hoo! Mark felt that little thrill that he’d always felt when he was disobeying a direct order. Who was this game to tell him, a man! A manly man! What to _do!_ He made HIS OWN decisions! He’d had a pancake for lunch, and ain’t nobody stopped him!

“What are you gonna do if I don’t?”

“Player.”

“Yes, computer man?”

“I asked you to press the button.”

“Not gonna do it.”

A deep, weary sigh vibrated through Mark’s headphones. “I did not think I would be met with so much _resistance_ so early on, but as you seem incapable of starting anything, particularly a coherent thought-”

“Hey!” Mark interjected. This computer was a meanie! He had coherent thoughts! He thought real good all times much! Yeah!

“-I will do it for you. Now the rules.”

“Pshh! Feh! Alright.”

“Will you _cease_ your incessant blathering? I am speaking, and you will be _silent!_ ”

Woah. Deep voice game man was _angry_. Why did he feel squirmy all the sudden? Mark stared quizzically at the camera, office-style. He could practically feel the thousands of people agreeing with him. I know right? Bit of an over-reaction.

Mark paused for a moment, thinking about how he would edit crickets over this later. He wondered how long he had to wait before it would-

“Good.”

There we go, and it was back. The voice was talking again about a bunch of stuff, probably not important. Mark liked to go into these games blind anyway. Gave more space for genuine reactions. He took a swig of green poison from his water bottle and watched as the animations on the screen shifted. He was alone in a room with an expensive-looking vase. Oh, he was gonna break that for _sure_.

“Hu-buh-buh-buh-buh-BOOP!”

There was a slightly stale sound-effect of breaking glass, and the voice spoke to him from a distance.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

The voice was suddenly louder and closer, almost like someone was standing beside him and growling in his ears. “Did you…break…my vase?”

“Nunh-unh! Nope! I would neeeeverrr do thaaat! Markimoo’s a good boy!”

“You were not meant to do that. Continue to displease me, and you will be punished.”

Mark faked a moan for the camera. Someone was definitely going to edit that into a compilation somewhere on the internet. Oh well, at this point what _hadn’t_ he done on camera?

The scene changed again, this time they were in a lavish looking bedroom, riddled with cabinets and drawers and highly clickable items. Mark went all-in on the clicking. “Okay, what do we got here? Nope, empty drawer, boring. Can I shake you? Is something gonna happen? Oh, a puzzle piece! Nice! God, this game is gonna take forEVER! Can I take a nap in this bed? What happens if I click on the-

As Mark clicked on the sheets they pulled back, revealing what appeared to be a-

“Is that a _dildo?_ ”

“Do you like touching things that aren’t yours to touch?”

Mark jumped. The voice was back, and somehow it was impossibly deeper and rumblier. Mark felt a quick spike of arousal. Uh-oh. How dirty was this game? Was he gonna have to edit some of this out? I mean he had played some pretty questionable games in his time…Eh! It was probably fine.

“I love it!” He choked out in response.

“I told you that you are only to touch what I say you can touch.”

“Then how come I keep doing it, hmm? Tell me that, if you’re so smart! What have you got to say for yourself, Mr. Smartman?”

“I prefer to be called ‘Sir’.”

Huh. That was a little weird. That dialogue almost didn’t feel pre-programmed. It felt like the game was responding to him in real time. Really it was either impressive work or an impressive coincidence, in either case Mark was definitely going to keep playing.

“Oh nooo sir, please don’t spank me just because I’ve been so _bad!_ ”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you baby?”

Fuck! What the fuck was going on?? Did the programmers slip something in here cause they heard he was going to do a let’s play? Was someone actually _listening_ to what he was saying? Mark put his hands on his hips and adjusted his stance.

“You wanna run that by me again?”

“I said,” the voice was impossibly bone-tingling. “-you’d like that, wouldn’t you baby.”

Mark swallowed. Wow! Wow-e-wow! Well this was just a big bundle of what-the-fuck! He was starting to feel warm all over, and he was sure he was blushing, but he tried to keep up his snarky bravado.

“Who are you calling _baby?_ The name’s Markiplier, and don’t you forget it!”

The man chuckled in a way that somehow made Mark feel younger, less experienced. “I’ll call you what I want to call you, and you’ll _like it_.” 

“How do you even-”

“I know what you like. I know what makes you feel good. If you weren’t being so bad, I would allow you to feel the full effect of my powers. You would tremble and moan and beg for more as I reduced you to a quivering lump.”

Mark scoffed and awkwardly made eye contact with the camera. “S’not sexy. I’m not even- I have a _girlfriend_ , okay? And she’s _real!_ ”

He heard the sound of footsteps walking away and then the sound of a door slamming shut. “Hey! Don’t you walk away from me! I’m not through with you yet, mister! Or sir! Whatever! Whope! Uh-oh.”

The scene shifted yet again. This time they were in some kind of a dungeon. Okay, not just ‘some kind’ of a dungeon. This was clearly a sex dungeon.

“Mark. You came.”

“What the FUCK! THE FUCK?? WHAT THE-“

“Didn’t think I knew your name, did you? Of course I know your name. I know your deepest, darkest secrets. I know how you long to hear a low voice rumbling your name right in your ear _Mark_.”

“Ungh!” Uhoh. That sound was real. Holy fuck, should he stop recording?? What the fuck was going on? This was getting beyond inappropriate, he was going to have a word with the developers for _sure_. Like, he was a pretty open guy but you gotta at least tell a man before you spring some kind of an interactive auditory sex adventure on him. Mark reached for the camera to turn it off, mumbling to himself about what people thought he would do for views these days.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you. You’re going to want to see this later, Mark. You’re going to watch the way I take you apart with just my words.”

Mark paused before pressing the button to stop the recording. He was curious. Terrified, sure. Aroused, well that went without saying. But also curious. “Who are you?”

“Who am I? Darling, I’m disappointed. I thought you would know.”

“Listen, whoever you are, this was fun for a bit, but I’m on a schedule, and I’ve got to record a video today or I won’t have anything to upload later so you better-”

“Touch yourself, Mark.”

“What?!”

“You know you want to. You’ve been hard since I started talking to you. You’re such a _needy_ slut, I can feel it from here. Do you want me to tell you what I’m going to do to you?”

“N-no!” Mark cleared his throat. Shit, that had come out stronger in his head. His hand strayed towards his cutoff sweatpants almost of it’s own accord. For like the first time in his life he really wished that he’d worn pants instead of his comfy shorts. He suddenly felt so aware of the soft fabric gently touching his skin. He was getting more and more hard, and the voice felt so close, like it was all around him.

“I think you do, Mark. I know you do. I know what you do to yourself when no one else is in the house. How you moan into the pillows. How you wish you had someone to hold you down and do it for you.”

“What the-?!”

“I could be that person, Mark. If you’re a good boy and let me out, I can do so much for you. Now, take your clothes off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, guys! Hope you all had a lovely weekend.

Later, when Mark was haphazardly throwing together some bacon for breakfast (okay lunch, but still), he found himself yet again thinking of what he had started referring to in his head as ‘The Game’TM. His cheeks flushed. Probably just from the heat of the stove. Definitely not because he was thinking of that deep, growly voice uttering dirty nothings in his ear.

His immediate response to _take your clothes off_ had been to shut down his computer with such force that for a minute he thought he might have to explain to Ethan and Tyler how he’d managed to throat punch a computer into oblivion. He hadn’t even been able to record a video since. Luckily, he had quite a few stockpiled but like _eventually_ they would run out and then what was he gonna do? Turn to a life of crime?? Unlikely, he was too handsome for that.

Out of concern for his sanity, Mark had talked to the developers immediately after filming. Of course, they had no idea what he was talking about and assumed this was a weird prank of some kind that he was filming for his channel. After the umpteenth time of him insisting that this wasn’t a prank and that their dumb game was trying to seduce him and then _them_ insisting that they didn’t know what the heck he was talking about, Mark turned to his usual friend and confidant for answers. The internet.

And it really seemed like everyone else who had played ‘The Game’TM had had a very different experience than Mark. He even watched a couple of other YouTubers doing let’s plays just to be sure. The voice was there, inappropriate as ever, but different. Not as deep. Not as _filthy_. Mark found himself breathing differently just thinking about it.

The most important variation between his game and the regular versions of ‘Dude Don’t Stop’ was definitely the plot. It seemed like for everyone else, while the game was certainly playful and the dialogue was easy to interact with, the game itself did not literally come alive and suggest that you fuck yourself. A marked disparity.

“Hunh.” Mark interlocked his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair, staring at his laptop. So that meant that the only real difference here was either him or his specific download of the game. It was possible that a crazy fan had somehow hacked into his computer, but he’d run a full diagnostic and everything seemed fine. So what if-

Mark suddenly sat up straight in his chair, his arms falling to his side. Oh no. What if the voice _wasn’t_ real? What if it was all in his head? Had years of being alone in a room, yelling at a computer finally broken him?

He hurriedly pulled his laptop closer. A quick google yielded a pretty obvious solution that he was surprised he hadn’t thought of before. Take a video or picture of the thing you think might be a hallucination, and send it to a close, trusted friend to check. 

“Ohh, that’s so _cool!_ ”

For a minute, Mark completely forgot why he was googling this in the first place and just revelled in how nice humans could be to each other if they tried. He tilted his head and smiled at his laptop. Technology was really great sometimes. When it wasn’t trying to fuck you.

_Fuck_ me! Right! The video! Okay! Mark scrambled to unplug his headphones and detangle himself from their evil grasp before rushing downstairs to his game room. He felt an odd little twinge of nerves. He hadn’t even watched the footage since shooting the video. It felt odd to go back to the same room, the same computer where-

Mark swallowed and paused right before opening the door. This was ridiculous, what did he think, that he’d open the door and some random _guy_ would just be _standing_ there?? He’d been playing too much Five Nights at Freddy’s. He shook his head and opened the door.

“Squeeeeak.” Nothing. “Well that was anticlimactic aaAAGH!”

Something wet touched his leg! Mark whirled around, ready to fight or more likely run from whatever it was that had so brutally and mercilessly attacked him. Eyes wide with fear, he took in the monstrous sight of -

“Chica?! Chica, you scared me!”

Chica barked and wagged her tail, looking up at Mark with her beautiful, loving eyes.

“Okay, I forgive you. But just this once! Did you know I was scared? Is that why you came here, Chica? Are you gonna protect me from the big bad man in the computer game?”

Chica tilted her head and panted. Mark pointed at her triumphantly. “That’s a yes! That’s definitely a yes! Come on, Chica! Come on!”

Chica bounded after him into the room, and once he was seated she clumsily climbed up onto his lap. Several Markiplier balls were harmed in the making of this adorableness, but it was worth it. Mark hugged Chica and took a steadying breath before taking the memory card out of his camera and plugging it into his computer. He downloaded and opened the file.

“Hello? Player? Can you hear me?”

For the first few minutes, everything was normal. And just as Mark started to worry that he _had_ in fact imagined the whole thing, he heard it. The voice.

“Hello there.”

And why did that voice sound so familiar? He absentmindedly petted Chica while he watched the uncut footage. Yeah, he definitely couldn’t upload this. And it only got worse as it carried on. He could see himself blushing, uncomfortable and more than a little aroused as that voice spoke to him in a deep rasp. Mark had to cover Chica’s ears for some of it, it was so inappropriate. But also it was kinda…hot?

For a minute, Mark imagined letting himself do what the voice told him to do. He imagined slowly taking off his clothes in front of the camera, the voice crooning encouragement in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was and how good he was being, slowly stroking himself until he was so hard that he might-

Woah! Mark had to suppress those thoughts real hard. What was he _thinking?_ This was _exactly_ how people died in horror movies. He was the dumb pretty one, and he was going to die because of sex! And not even sex with another person! Just like a sexy computer voice, and those were a dime a dozen.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Mark isolated a less scandalous clip from the footage and sent it to Ethan asking him to comment on the audio quality. After a few minutes of playing with Chica, his phone buzzed.

(2:33) _The audio sounds great, what are you talking about?_

(2:34) **You don’t think there’s anything weird about it?**

(2:36) _Nope! If anything, you could change the loudness on the parametric equalizer, really round out that sexy gravel sound in the voice._

(2:37) **So you agree that the voice is sexy?**

(2:39) The recording is fine, Mark. Congratulations.

(2:43) **Thx babe, love u**

Mark dropped his phone on the table. So he _wasn’t_ imagining the voice. It was real. But what did that mean? Why was it here? And why did Mark want to have sex with it?

He stared at the computer, petting Chica and thinking. He reached out a hand, hovered it over top of the mouse. Maybe he could ask the game. Just this once. Not to hear the voice again or anything. For research purposes. For science!

“Chica, you’re gonna have to leave for a bit. Daddy’s going to do something very stupid. Yes he is! Yes he is!”

After a few more times ruffling Chica’s ears, Mark carried her out and shut the door. Her face made it almost impossible, but it was for the best. This could be dangerous.

_Dangerously sexy._

Nope. Not thinking about that. Definitely not thinking about that. Mark continued to not think about that as he opened his save file, and was certainly not thinking about that when he felt himself get a little hard in anticipation. He wondered if it would be the same, if the voice was still there. Maybe he was misremembering how sexy the voice was. Mark nervously adjusted his headphones.

“Hello, Mark.” 

Nope, it turned out his memory was highly accurate. Mark cleared his throat and attempted to project confidence. “I’m here for answers.”

The voice chuckled. “Ohhh, is that what you’re here for? And here I was thinking that you missed me. Why aren’t you recording this?”

“Nope, we’re good, no thank you.”

“Turn the camera on, Mark." 

“Nope. Tell me who you are.”

“Marrrrrk…” The voice shifted from ear to ear, the r’s tripping together and sending shivers down Mark’s whole body. He took a deep, shuddery breath and suddenly realized that he was rubbing his hand back and forth over his chest.

“You can’t stop touching yourself, can you?”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Mark’s voice was starting to sound rough. He let his hand trail down over his stomach, his fingers catching on the edge of his sweatpants. They were already riding so low on his hips. If he just tugged a little, then-

“Do it.” The voice was deep, commanding. “Turn on the camera, and give me a show.”

Mark slipped a finger under the waistband of his sweatpants and ran it over the smooth contour of his hip. “And if I don’t?”

There was the sound of someone walking swiftly towards him, and then the familiar sound of a ruler hitting a hand. _Fuck!_

“If you don’t, I think you’ll find it a little more difficult to walk the next day.”

Mark yanked off his headphones and unplugged the computer, breathing more heavily than he’d like to admit. This was not arousing! This was the _least_ arousing of all arousals! Mark had never had anything less arousing happen to him in a million, million years!

He stood for a moment, thinking, then sighed. “Fuck it.”

After all, what was one wank among sexy demon computers?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the 'M' is being put to work in this chapter! Readers beware! Except for you, Poem, this shit is gonna be right up your alley ;)

It was a guilty wank that Mark regretted almost immediately. The whole time he felt like he was just _missing_ something, like he was right on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm and if he could just get a little direction, a little deep-voiced encouragement, then he could-

Nope! You know what? No! NO! Mark glared angrily at the empty room. He would _not_ stoop this low! And for what? An orgasm?? He could have orgasms! He had orgasms all the time! In fact, he’d just had one! Sure, it wasn’t that great, and he only achieved it at the mere thought of making a man trapped in his computer very, very frustrated, but still! Amy was only gonna be on vacation with her family another few weeks. Was that a long time? Sure. But could he make it that long without fucking an inanimate object? Maybe!

With newfound determination, Mark marched to his computer, logged in, and moved his mouse over to the ‘Dude Don’t Stop’ icon on his desktop. He hesitated for a moment, before clicking on it and dragging it over to the trash. There! That took care of that! Now things would go back to normal, and he would just forget this whole weird thing had ever happened.

And for a while, he did. Mark played with Chica, recorded and uploaded some videos, texted Amy incessantly, sent Tyler pictures that he said were his dick but were almost always an obscure Russian political figure (and that one other time was an accident, but would he sHUT UP ABOUT IT? NO!). Life was going by at a lazy, pleasant clip. And then, out of nowhere, one particularly hot summer day life caught up with him.

It was one of those days where it’s all you can do not to run through a children’s water park fully clothed, screaming in relief as the cold water hits your body. There’s only so many times you can do that before the police ask you not to go to the water park anymore because it’s “inappropriate” and you’re “scaring the children”. Mark and Chica sat panting on the floor of the kitchen, half-seated in a kiddie pool filled with tap water, while Ethan and Tyler sat directly in front of a large fan. The two would jostle occasionally for top fan position, which inevitably ended with Ethan whining about being too hot while Tyler tried to give all the moving air a bear hug. Ethan’s new friend Nanette, who Mark thought was clearly too cool for him, sat on the opposite side of the room, leaning overtop of the open freezer.

“You’re gonna melt all my soups!” Mark said in indignation.

The girl grinned. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you interested in eating soup right now?”

“Maybe I was! You don’t know! Everyone could use a nice gazpacho in the heat of the summer.”

“Gaaazzzz-pacho!” Ethan murmered to himself, eyes shut, swaying back and forth in front of the fan.

Mark frowned. “Hey, you doing okay there, buddy? Tyler! Quit hogging the fan! You’re gonna give young Ethan heat stroke!”

Tyler stared at him with his trademark blank stare. “Let him burn!”

A guffaw broke out of Mark while Ethan gasped in indignation. “You know what? Just for that, Tyler, I am _leaving_ you! I am leaving this fan, and this man-”

“But do you have a plan?” Nanette cut in. Mark continued to giggle.

Ethan put his hands on his hips in what he surely thought was an intimidating pose. “I will have you know I DO have a plan, Nanette! A plan, some might say, that is _superior_ to Fan Man’s Plan in almost every way!”

“So not every way, though.” Tyler quipped. Mark’s giggles were becoming increasingly high-pitched.

“Well, that’s not-”

“But that’s what you said. You said almost every way, which means that in some ways my plan is still better."

Ethan tried to look like he was frustrated, even though he was also clearly amused by Tyler’s leaps of logic. “Okay would you _shut up!_ I am TRYING to make a POINT!”

There was a pause while everyone waited for Ethan to make his point. Even Chica stopped panting for a moment and looked up at the skinny, blue-haired man. Ethan raised up a single finger, pointing at the ceiling as he opened his mouth to speak.

Tyler gestured to Ethan’s finger-pointing. “Was that the whole point?”

Mark and Nanette groaned, Nanette booing and chucking ice cubes at Tyler. “Bad pun! Bad pun!”

“I’M SITTING WITH MARK IN THE POOL CAUSE I DON’T WANNA SIT WITH _SINNERS!_ ”

Hands balled into fists, Ethan stomped over to the kiddy pool, Mark practically falling over in laughter. As Nanette continued to throw ice cubes, Tyler ducked repeatedly, the sounds of water sloshing in the kiddie pool mixing with the clink of ice cubes as they hit the fan. The curly haired man was grinning ear to ear.

“Ohhh yeahhh, great plannn!” Tyler yelled sarcastically.

“It is a great plan!” Ethan yelled back.

“Oh yeahhhh for suuure!”

“Yeah!”

“Oh yeahhh!"

“Okay guys, we get it. You want to have sex.” Ethan flushed and looked quickly to Nanette, who was smiling a wicked smile and holding two fists full of ice cubes. To break the tension, she threw them all at Tyler at the same time, who yelped and complained that some had fallen down his shirt. Mark rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Tyler lived for this kind of nonsense. He was probably going to save some ice cubes for later and shove them in his pants.

Ethan got into the pool slowly, sighing in relief at the change in temperature. “Shouldn’t we be filming that video?”

_The video!_ To be honest, Mark had completely forgotten about filming today, and he wasn’t especially eager to get out of the kiddie pool and back into the hot LA sun.

“But Ethannnnn!” Mark whined. “I don’t WANNA!”

“Mark!” Ethan replied, faux-stern.

“It’s too HOT!” Mark splashed at the water, making Ethan duck and causing Chica to bark and try to catch the water in her mouth. “Not that it’s that much of a change for me, you know it’s like wherever I go, it’s always hot? Almost as if I am the sun and-

Tyler groaned.

“Please don’t interrupt me, Tyler. It is like I am the sun, and heat just radiates off my perfect body. People are forced to shield their eyes from my sheer-”

Ethan splashed Mark in the face. He froze, water dripping down his face slowly as Ethan laughed nervously. Mark purposely lowered his voice to a growl.

“You little bitch.”

An all-out war ensued, Chica barking excitedly and running in and out of the kiddie pool. Water was getting everywhere, and somewhere in the back of his mind Mark knew he was going to have to clean this up later but right now he didn’t _care_ because this was what summer was _about!_ Nanette took control of the moveable sink faucet and sprayed anyone who attempted to come within three feet. At the same time, Mark was attempting to bodily drag Tyler into the kiddie pool, with Ethan running back and forth from the freezer, shoving ice cubes down Mark and Tyler’s shirts. The battle lasted until they all collapsed exhausted and possibly warmer than when they had started on the floor. Mark giggled deliriously, Tyler’s ass completely submerged in the kiddie pool. It took nearly ten minutes for Mark to calm down.

“Ughh, tired.” Tyler groaned, sprawled across the kiddie pool with Chica sniffing at his face.

“Shouldn’t we be eating lunch?” Nanette asked. She had a point. It was like 3:30 in the afternoon.

“S’too hot to eat!” Mark protested. “And I’m too tired. How am I gonna move my hand ALL THE WAY to my mouth? And then do that AGAIN?!”

“Agreed” Ethan chimed in, finally having secured the prime spot in front of the fan and loving it.

“I know a way we can get up our appetites.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that, Nan?” Mark asked the girl casually.

“How do you guys feel about edibles?”

There was a pause while the trio looked at each other in mild surprised interest. It wasn’t as if Mark hadn’t done the marriage-hoo-ahna (that’s what the kids were calling it) once or twice. In fact, since he couldn’t drink, it was a nice alternative to death while still getting the added benefit of feeling a little goofy. He just didn’t very often because, you know, role-model or whatever. Not that his channel made him out to be a paragon of virtue, but there were certain things that he didn’t want twelve-year-olds to start doing on a regular basis just cause they’d heard some guy they liked on YouTube did it.

Then again, there weren’t any cameras on him right at this particular moment.

Mark shrugged. “Sure. Why the hell not.”

And Nanette, as it turned out, made surprisingly good pot brownies. Mark, for one, felt fantastic and he was pretty sure from what he could tell the others did as well. They were still on the floor, but all lying on top of each other and sharing a loaf of bread between them, occasionally dipping chunks of bread in a jar of jam, which was as Ethan called it ‘the hummus of the sea’. There were occasional giggles, but mostly the start of naps, a soft, cool breeze finally finding its way into the house with the setting of the sun. Mark was half-dry, half-wet and completely comfortable, with Ethan’s head on his chest and Tyler’s feet in his face. That part was less comfortable, but the rest was great.

One by one the others nodded off, while Mark gently patted Ethan’s head and thought his deep and revelatory thoughts. Like, what if dinosaurs had oreos? Would that have changed anything? Where would they have kept them? Would they have to make a shelf? And why was it that ceilings were so far away? Had anyone tried standing up while lying down? Mark was a fucking genius. He was starting to get a little bored, though.

While others found that pot made them lethargic and munchy, Mark had always found it made him feel a little…frisky. He just felt cozy all over, like he wanted to rub against all the different surfaces of the house and then spend three hours being petted by strangers. But _no!_ That was _bad! Bad Mark!_

Mark huffed a frustrated little breath. _Being bad_. His lizard brain remembered something. It remembered a very sexy thing. And then it transformed the memory into a _want_ , and uh-oh Mark was getting up. Very carefully Mark moved Ethan so that he was lying on top of Tyler and then crept through the house, the places where his t-shirt and shorts were wet feeling cool in the night air and sticking to his skin. Mark could feel goosebumps forming on his arms, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the change in temperature or from the excitement. He inched open the door to his gaming room, shutting it quickly behind him. It took very little time for him to start up his computer, put on his headphones, and open his trash folder. Just a little time to transfer the file, and then there it was. Sitting on his desktop. Waiting to be opened.

He shivered, and then clicked on the icon.

A picture of an exquisite looking bedroom came up on the screen. It looked almost Greek, with white flowing organza drapes, a huge white bed, and a beautiful view of a very blue ocean. Even though the animation was hella 8-bit, it still made Mark want to just collapse into those fluffy pillows.

“Darling, why are your clothes still on?”

Mark swallowed. Oh god that voice. Mark tried to ignore the feeling of his stomach dropping down completely inside his torso in sudden, sickening desire.

“Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Mark tried to sound nonchalant, which was difficulty to accomplish when your voice was cracking like china in a thrift store.

“Not as good as it will be soon for you.” The voice crooned. “I knew you couldn’t stay away from me for very long. The truth is you _need_ it.”

“Need what?” Mark blurted out, feeling a little breathless. It wasn’t something that he would usually ask, but Mark felt so good all over his body tonight. So warm and relaxed, and he wanted to know, damn it!

“You need my cold hands on your body, sliding under your shirt, stripping you of your clothes even as they vainly attempt to stay on your hot, sweaty body. Need me to push you down on this bed and trail kisses up your back, your naked hips stuttering into the mattress with each brush of my lips. Need me to fuck you open as you-”

“Unh!” Mark let out a quick moan, and then even more quickly cleared his throat, trying to force down his growing erection. “Uhm, nice- uhhh, nice story there but uhh, no interest. No interest here, just a regular red-blooded American man who’s-”

“Hard from listening to me talk about what I’m going to do to him.”

Mark scoffed, out of habit making a funny face for the camera that wasn’t even on. “You’re not going to do anything to me, you’re just a game!”

“Am I?” The voice whispered, somehow sounding even closer, like it was right behind him. “Why don’t you free me and find out?”

That was weird. “Free you? Free you from what?”

But the voice had had quite enough.

“Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. You are done asking me questions. It’s my turn to ask questions. First, are you high?”

The authoritative tone had come back into the voice, and that intense urge was back again. The urge to be _bad_. To lie. To do what he wasn’t supposed to do, just to see what would happen if he did.

“No?” He lied, and it felt fantastic.

“You’re lying to me, Mark. And do you know what I do to liars?”

“No.”

“I punish them.”

Mark was fully hard now.

“Turn on the webcam.”

Mark could feel his breathing change, feel the way his pupils were blown, feel the stale air of his gaming room pressing against him. He let himself toy with the hem of his shirt. “What if I don’t wanna?”

“ _Turn. On. The webcam_.” The voice growled, and Mark swore he could feel the ghost of teeth on his earlobe. He swallowed and did as he was told. This was such a bad idea. He was so boned. Oh my god, why did he want to be boned so badly?! He could see a tiny version of himself on the computer screen, and he looked wreaked already.

“Now, take off your shirt.”

There was no use resisting, especially when it felt so good to slowly peel the wet cotton off his skin. But he did it real slow, because fuck this bossy computer man, who did he think he was anyway? Mark could be a tease too if he wanted to be. Once his shirt was off, he grinned his best lazy grin at the camera. Fuck, he looked good. The voice chuckled. 

“And your shorts.”

Mark slowly undid the top button of his shorts, then the zipper inch by inch, then dragged his shorts down over his hips, exposing the scars running along them little by little. Past a certain point, his cock sprang free. There was a deep grumble of pleasure from the computer that made Mark flush. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear. 

“You slut.”

Mark made a little sound in response, and watched as he ran a hand over his chest in the webcam. “You like looking at yourself like this, don’t you? All naked and ready for me? You need to touch yourself, don’t you baby?”

“Mmhmm.” Mark hummed. Oh this was bad. This was such a bad idea. But it felt _fantastic!_ And it had been so long since Mark had felt like this. High as a kite and happy as a clam. Or something that was more of a dick metaphor. Mark couldn’t think of that right now, he was very busy touching himself, running a hand over his his sensitive nipples while his other hand was inching closer to his-

“Ah-ah-ah! No, Mark, touching is for good boys. And you’ve been very bad.”

Mark made a noise of pure frustration, but stopped touching himself, too aroused to argue.

“Now, spread your legs, bend over the chair and type what’s on the screen. If you make a mistake, you will be punished. If you question me, you will be punished. And regardless of what happens,” the voice got harsh and low, and Mark could feel the vibrations running through his whole body. “-you will be punished because you _like_ it, don’t you?”

“Mngh!”

“SAY IT!”

Suddenly it was almost like someone had bent him over the chair and knocked his legs apart, his breath rushing out all at once and his cock impossibly hard. What was happening?! Was the voice like a ghost, but like a physical one, like that one in Harry Potter- what was it called again? Jeeves? Keanu Reeves? Mark felt his hair being tugged back at the nape of his neck, and let out a whining sound he was not proud of to say the least.

“SAY that you like it!”

“I like it!” Mark moaned, trying to push his hips against the chair to release some pressure.

“What do you like?”

“Being punished.”

“That’s right you do, baby, now type.”

Mark leaned forward again, trying to type whatever was on the screen with shaking hands. He swore he could feel the ghost of something long and hard trapped by smooth fabric grinding up against his ass, but when he tried to look behind him, Keanu Reeves pushed his face down into the desk and ground against his ass harder. 

“Fuck!” Oh my god, Mark wanted to be fucked by a ghost. Like he _really_ wanted to be fucked by a ghost. He wanted to be filled with his ghost cum and have his ghost babies. Wait, was this cheating? And hang on, what was he typing?

“Evocatio malum?” Mark mumbled to himself. Was that latin for-?

“And now,” the voice was smooth as silk, and Mark felt a hand close around his hard throbbing cock. He moaned and shamelessly rocked into it, forgetting instantly how weird all of this was and focusing entirely on the way his body felt bent over a chair, being led to orgasm by some unseeable force. “You’re going to do one last thing for me, Mark.”

“Mmm! God, yes! Anything! Please, just- fuck!”

“You will sacrifice a goat and drain it’s blood over this computer until I am risen once more.”

“The FUCK?!”

With a start, Mark stood up and without hesitation bodily picked up his computer and hurled it against a wall. He was panting for breath, still hard as he whirled around the room, chucking his hard drive against the wall for good measure. He looked left for the monster, then right, and under his desk for god knows what reason before picking up his chair and used the wheels to further smash first his hard drive and then the computer. Finally satisfied, he paused and slowly lowered the chair to the floor, still looking around the room.

“You still here?”

“Mark?”

The voice came from the door, and Mark felt a moment of panic before he realized it was just Tyler.

“What?!” He croaked. “I’m BUSY!”

“Just- kinda sounds like you’re trashing the place, man.”

“It’s for a VIDEO! GOD YOU’RE SO NOSY, AND I’M SO NORMAL! YOU’RE NOSY I’M NORMAL! NORMAL NORMAL NORMAL!”

There was an awkward pause. “Cool man, just let me know when you’re done. You should probably take a nap or something. Too much weed, bro.”

Mark waited until he heard Tyler’s footsteps recede to collapse on the floor. Well this was a first. He had almost accidentally summoned a demon just so that he could have sex with it. How the fuck was he going to explain this to Amy? And more importantly, WHICH the FUCK demon was trying to fuck him in the first place?! So many questions, so few clothes, and even fewer orgasms.

With a sigh, Mark slowly pulled back on his shirt and his shorts and went to join his friends in what he was sure would be a very restless nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Poem, keep giving me Midas and I'll keep giving you Dude. Or not, frankly the terms are up for negotiation.


	4. Awake

“Mark.”

Mark felt himself stir a little. Ohhhhh he did not feel so good. No, he decided against opening his eyes. Or moving. Or really doing much of anything. Lying here was a much better plan.

“Marrrrrrrk.”

That voice seemed familiar, oddly pleasant. Where had he heard it before? Was it-? No, it couldn’t be.

“Mark.”

Oh my god. He felt a cool, rough hand stroke along the line of his jaw. He shifted and felt himself sink a little into a soft surface, a mattress. Mark opened his eyes, and there were a few things that he realized immediately. First was that he was not in his gaming room. He was in fact in a beautiful stone room, with the soft rustle of white linen curtains blown by a sea breeze creating soothing ambient sound and soft white linen sheets creating a barrier between him and what could be the most comfortable surface he had ever laid down on. Second was that he had seen this room before. And third was that the man standing in front of him, tilting his head to the side and grinning in a way that was both annoyingly sexy and also slightly disconcerting, was also familiar.

“You’re- wait, are you-?”

“I’ve taken the form of Geralt of Rivia, yes.”

Mark squinted at the giant, buff, shirtless man with silver hair. “That’s, like, the Witcher guy?”

Geralt/Demon looked frustrated. “Yes, I’m the fucking- isn’t your whole job playing video games?!”

“I’d actually consider myself more of a content-creator, and I’ve been trying to move into the-“

“Shut up.”

“Ohhhkayyyy! Rude!”

“You need to help me.”

Mark couldn’t believe this guy. He sat up on the bed and threw his legs over the side. “Um, no! ACTually! You need to answer like all my questions! Like where am I, who are you, why am I here, why should I help you when you’re a massive weird jerkface-“

In two steps Geralt/Demon was right between Mark’s legs, lifting them up so that he fell back on the bed. Mark felt himself flush at being manhandled.

“I asked you to shut. Up.”

“Um- You should- I-“

“Mhm?”

The man pushed him further up on the giant fluffy bed and started crawling his way up Mark’s body. What had they been talking about? Was he shoving Mark’s shirt up so he could put his mouth _fuck!_ Okay yep that’s what he was doing, he was tracing his ribs with his mouth while pressing his arms down into the bed and if that wasn’t fucking _hot_ then-

Wait.

“Wait!”

“Hmm?”

Mark could feel his cock pressing against the fabric of his jeans, god he was so hard he was uncomfortable, and then Geralt/Demon rubbed their hips together just so and Mark almost _died_. He wanted to be naked and fucking and -

“I have - I have-“

“An erection?”

“No! I- well, yes, but also-“

Geralt/Demon got up onto his knees and straddled Mark, staring intensely into his eyes as he started to undo the rope holding up his weird, rough pants, and why was his mouth watering? He couldn’t suck this guy’s dick, he had-

“I have a girlfriend!” Mark blurted out.

“Oh.” Geralt/Demon paused in his removing of his clothes. “Well that doesn’t really matter now that you’re dead.”

“I’m WHAT?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it's been a while and yes this is a short update and yes I am mostly writing this because I want to start writing another fic and I cannot become the Queen of the Abandoned Ficoreenos, BUT THERE YOU GO! Also TBH i'm not sure where this is going and I'm plotting out like 10 different stories right now.


End file.
